La Estrella de Venus, La Diosa del Amor
by Tifany Marie
Summary: Kagome desde pequeña fue una chica destinada sufrir...hasta que en una noche,en la playa, conoce a un chico que le cambio la vida...La consolacion para dos almas...OneShot.


**La Estrella de Venus, La Diosa del Amor**

**Su corazón estaba invadido de una profunda pena, como cuando pequeña se ahogaba**

**en un mar de lagrimas cada vez que su madre la regañaba por alguna travesura. **

**Hoy sufría no por causa de sus travesuras, sufría por un amor no correspondido,**

**un hombre que la hizo soñar y volar junto a el, un hombre que la hizo tocar la**

**luna y viajar junto a las estrellas.**

**Allí estaba ella, solitaria, desvalida, apenas, desconsolada y enamorada equivocadamente, **

**pensando que su vida ya no tenia sentido no encontró cura alguna para su**

**destrozado corazón.**

**Caminó por las calles sin rumbo, aun con la esperanza que el apareciera**

**hablándole suavemente al oído anunciando su regreso, jamás volvió. Continuo**

**caminando, el sol comenzó a desaparecer, los árboles agitaban lentamente sus**

**ramas queriendo consolar de alguna forma este dolor. Los minutos pasaban y sus**

**pies continuaban moviéndose sin saber cual era su destino, de a poco la gente**

**comenzó a desaparecer y llego el momento en que se encontró completamente sola,**

**sin sospecharlo llego al puerto principal de la ciudad, se sentó en el y**

**observo como se agitaba el mar con la conquistadora mirada de la luna. De**

**pronto se acerco a ella un hombre de unos 24 años, delgado su ojos eran azules y**

**bravos como el mar. La miro fijamente y se sentó a su lado, ella continuo**

**mirando al vació casi sin notar su presencia.**

**- He visto tu caminar y tu mirada perdidas, se que no tendrías por que hablarme**

**si jamás me has visto, pero...**

**- Nadie puede ayudarme? por que no me dejas sola? eso es lo único que puedes**

**hacer por mi.**

**- La soledad no es buena. Mi nombre es Inuyasha, ahora no soy un completo**

**desconocido por lo menos sabes mi nombre. Si no te molesta ?puedes decirme el**

**tuyo?.**

**- No tiene ninguna importancia...durante un minuto se presento ante ellos el**

**silencio.-Kagome, Kagome es mi nombre, ahora por favor déjame sola.**

**Ella no comprendía que hacia el allí, pero poco le importaba. Solo su cuerpo**

**estaba en ese lugar, su mente estaba perdida entre recuerdos y el dolor.**

**Cada vez que me siento solo vengo a este lugar, aqui creo estar acompañado por**

**las estrellas, siento que ellas toman mi tristeza y se la llevan al infinito**

**donde ya no pueden causar daño alguno... Apuntó una estrella junto a la luna, la**

**mas grande y luminosa de todas.**

**-Esa es la estrella de Venus, la Diosa del Amor, cuando amas a alguien con todo el **

**corazón debes darle esa estrella y pedirle que proteja ese amor hasta que ella deje **

**de existir, aunque estén lejos siempre los mantendrá juntos.**

**Por primera vez desde que el llego a su lado ella lo escucho, de pronto se**

**levanto, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió...**

**- Muchas Gracias.**

**Y se marcho por la orilla del mar dejando sus huellas, el continuo mirándola**

**hasta que vio desaparecer completamente su figura.**

**- Adiós dijo el. Después de un largo rato.**

**Inuyasha recordó por mucho tiempo este mágico encuentro, continuaba yendo cada**

**noche al puerto esperando encontrarse nuevamente con ella, veía en ella**

**una clara inocencia, su mirada era transparente por que creía haber perdido el**

**sentido de la vida, pero a pesar de eso era un milagro en carne viva, una**

**princesa de cuentos caído del cielo entre pecadores. La buscaba noches enteras,**

**la llamaba pero cada vez se encontraba mas solo, ella había desaparecido. La**

**busco en sueños pero fue inútil, ella no estaba por ningún lugar, creyó todo**

**perdido y de a poco dejo de presentarse en el puerto.**

**El otro verano Inuyasha regreso, espero la noche y se dirigió a aquel lugar, eran**

**cerca de las tres de la mañana. De pronto sintió una suave fragancia y alguien**

**toco su hombro.**

**- La soledad no es buena.**

**Era ella, su mas anhelado sueño, aquella mujer que desapareció sin dejar huella. **

**No supo que responder ni como reaccionar, solo miro aquellos ojos que lo**

**cautivaron la primera y única vez que la vio.**

**- Que haces aquí? Por que te fuiste y no volviste? Donde estabas?.**

**- No digas nada, preguntas ahora no, a veces no son necesarias las palabras,**

**además solo vine a darte un regalo.**

**- No comprendo.**

**Kagome miro al cielo y apunto la gran y luminosa estrella cercana a la luna, la**

**"Estrella de Venus"**

**- Ese es tu regalo.**

**Las manos de Inuyasha estaban frías y temblorosas. El tomo su cara y la acaricio,**

**suavemente toco sus labios como quien toca una flor con tal delicadeza para no**

**dañarla, cerro los ojos y comenzó a imaginar la dulzura de sus labios mientras**

**con sus dedos los tocaba y dibujaba en su rostro. Comenzó a acercarse**

**lentamente a ella y sintió su suave fragancia. La abrazo fuerte por el temor**

**que lo invadía de volver a perderla y para que ella sintiera que jamás se iría**

**de su lado. Solo basto cerrar los ojos para darse cuenta que gracias a el había**

**olvidado aquel antiguo y doloroso amor.**

**Cuando abrió los ojos vio caer por el rostro de Inuyasha una lagrima. Kagome se**

**acerco y con su boca seco aquella lagrima de temor e inseguridad, lentamente fue**

**recorriendo su mejilla hasta llegar a esos labios que había deseado durante**

**tanto tiempo. Con este eterno y a la vez fugaz beso se dieron cuenta que las**

**noches y días solitarios no habían sido en vano.**

**No hubo testigos, solo la luna, las estrellas, el mar y quien los protegería por**

**siempre "La Estrella de Venus, La Diosa del Amor".**


End file.
